Audio device is used to transmit audio signals, through which people can listen to music or receive information.
People are faced with increasing pressure from work under the influence of speeding living pace, and may relax only after work. But the traditional audio device's function is relatively simple, only playing audio, and cannot satisfy the people's demand. Current audio devices with multiple functions, in order to accommodate more functional modules, are made too large and inconvenient to carry. Also, they are not designed to be compact enough, and the operation of the whole device is extremely inconvenient.